Commencement
by Nico-robinD
Summary: En pleine guerre entre les différentes nations du monde, l'armée met tout en œuvre pour préserver la paix au seins des différents pays et garantir la sécurité. Après un retour à la vie normale, entre amitié, amour, tromperie, tuerie de masse et nouveaux défis, comment vont ils s'en sortir?
1. Intro

En pleine guerre entre les différentes nations du monde, l'armée met tout en œuvre pour préserver la paix au seins des différents pays et garantir la sécurité. Après un retour à la vie normale, entre amitié, amour, tromperie, tuerie de masse et nouveaux défis, comment vont ils s'en sortir?

La fiction que vous allez lire est une fiction assez spéciale qui essaiera de vous tenir en haleine.

C'est ma première fiction et du coup j'ai mis du temps à me lancer, mais maintenant que je l'ai fait j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! J'ai décidée d'écrire car je suis tomber sur une fiction qui m'a donner l'envie de le faire, je ne trouvais pas une fiction rédiger de la même façon, où on s'attarde sur ce que le personnage peut ressentir et ce à quoi il aspire réellement. J'avais envie d'exploiter cette partie la.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!


	2. Chapitre 1

Pdv interne

« Je suis désolée.. je n'arriverais pas à tenir.. »

Je n'arrivais pas à compresser dans le but de ralentir l'hémorragie. Plus je la regardais et plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle partais.

« Et merde ! Dans quelle merde je me suis mise moi ! »

Je n'avais pas du tout était formée dans les premiers soins de secours, surtout que là ça devenais urgent ! Je suis navigatrice moi ! Pas médecin ! En plus je sentais le sang couler entre mes doigts et son souffle saccadée, son pouls ralentir également ! J'avais l'impression de ne plus le sentir pendant de longue secondes puis le sentir battre à nouveau, pour ensuite plus rien ressentir.. vite qu'un médecin arrive !

« Tu es en train de compresser beaucoup trop fort au niveau de la gorge. Elle n'arrive pas à respirer correctement. Tu devrais éviter de compresser à cet endroit et plus te décaler vers la gauche pour laisser un peu d'air entrer.»

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui sait y faire ! Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne qui me donner les conseils de premiers secours, et vus que j'avais affaire à Trafalgar. Médecin principal de l'armée de terre. Je le vis commencer à prendre un nouveau linge blanc et propre, mais celui-ci étant plus épais que celui que j'avais pris. En même temps un morceau de mon uniforme n'allait pas être autre chose que fin..

« Nami ? T'es tu désinfectée les mains avant de les mettre sur la plaie ? »

« Tu es sérieux quand tu me poses cette question ? » dis-je avec un air las collé au visage.

Bien sûr que non, je n'allais pas penser à faire ça alors qu'elle saignait ! C'est pas comme ci on l'avais égorgée.

« C'est juste pour savoir je dois prendre les mesures nécessaires en fonction de la situation. » dit il toujours avec ce regard noir. Ce regard noir qui te montre à quelle point tu es juste quelqu'un d'inférieur à lui. Quelqu'un qui n'a rien pu faire correctement. Je l'ai même empêché de respirer d'ailleurs en voulant la sauver. Quand il a prit le relais j'ai pu observer que d'un coup Tashigi a pris un grand bol d'air frais. « Et merde ». Je suis vraiment inutile au combat et dans le sauvetage.

« Merci, au moins l'hémorragie a pu être diminuée »

Ce regard froid et noir supérieur mais qui ne montre pas une seule teinte de jugement.. pensais-je..

Je suis Nami tsitrusovyye, d'origine russe. J'ai 24 ans, je suis rousse avec les cheveux très court. Ah oui j'oublie le principal, je suis navigatrice et je travail pour la Marine car nous sommes engagé dans un combat pour rétablir la paix au sein des nations. Et là je suis en train de courir, arme à la main à la recherche de mon navire pour que je puisse y faire mon rapport.

Rappel de la situation d'ensemble : nous sommes en pleine guerre entre différentes nations, mon supérieur est introuvable, je suis en train de courir entre les cadavres de mes camarades et de mes ennemies, nous venons de gagner du terrain et j'ai l'impression que cette guerre sera bientôt finit ! J'ai tellement hâte d'aller fêter comme il se doit avec l'autre abruti ! Je vois deux hommes arriver sur moi, je distingue une hache et ce qui a l'air d'être une arme à feu de petit calibre. Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre s'il n'y en a pas là nécessité.

J'arrive à esquiver un coup du premier à la hache, je lui donne un coup de pied dans le genou ce qui le fait hurler. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas les coups de pieds qu'on donne à la maternelle. Il nous ont été apprit durant la formation. Le premier étant à terre, j'arrive à mettre à terre le deuxième avant qu'il ne me touche. Un coup dans la nuque et me revoilà en train de courir à en perdre haleine.

Durant mon périple, j'ai pu voir mes camarade se donner corps et âmes dans la bataille, entre luffy qui donnait de magnifiques coups de poings, hina qui se battait avec une barre en métal, trouver au sol sûrement.. elle a tendance à oublier où elle pose ses armes.. j'ai pu voir Robin exécuter des clefs de bras à des hommes qui mesurer deux fois sa taille et 4 fois son gabarit, Ussop qui tirer en tant que bon sniper a des kilomètres, installé sur son arbre, Vista qui exécuter des mouvements très rapides et synchronisés avec Marco. Et je le vis lui.. qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me faire perdre la tête durant nos nuits.. je me souvins de nos corps de collants et transpirants durant là derrière nuit ou nous étions réunis, celle avant cette bataille, celle où il m'a dit que j'étais sienne. Je me souviens de ses coups, de ces caresses, de mes tétons se durcir rien qu'en le regardant et l'imaginant me toucher.. et le trou noir. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. J'avais l'impression de saigner. Ou c'était peut être une sensation. En tout cas j'avais très mal à la tête. Je vois flou et je sens les larmes montées. Pas que je suis une faible femme, je commence à être fatiguée, j'ai sommeil, ça fait plusieurs jours que je cherche un endroit pour accoster et commencer l'assaut et aider les forces terrestres. Quand j'y pense je préfère mourir sur le champ de bataille que de devoir justifier mon bras en moins à Akainu. Autant les autres sont adorables, autant lui me fait peur.

Je sens qu'on me roue de coup au niveau du ventre et du bassin. Je vais pas tenir longtemps.

« Avec cette paire de seins, on pourrais faire n'importe quoi !! » dit une première voix

« Ou on peut la vendre sur le marché ! S'en servir comme otage, ou la dépecer vivante » dit l'autre.

« Moi je suis d'avis qu'on l'utilise sur le champ pour vérifier la marchandise »

Je sens leur mains parcourir mon ventre, puis remonter. J'ai envie de vomir, je commence à me débattre, mais j'ai beaucoup trop mal à la tête et je vois trop flou pour savoir où je vais pouvoir m'enfuir !

« Lâchez moi ! Vous me donnez la gerbe ! Votre odeur me dégoûte ! »

« Vous l'avez entendu non ? Vous sentez mauvais ! »

Je sens les deux autres me lâcher et j'entends des cris. Au bout de deux minutes je me sens porter. Une chevelure blonde et un uniforme militaire, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu distinguer. Il en avait mis du temps. Plus les minutes passent et le paysage autour de moi se trace, je peux voir les deux hommes à terres, ce qui m'ont touché avec tant de ferveur quelques minutes auparavant. Ils dégoûtent encore plus que toute à l'heure. Mon regarde se tourne vers la personne qui me porte. J'avais envie de le frapper tellement il m'avait manqué et mis du temps à venir.. jusqu'à ce que je vois que c'était Cavendish qui me portait. Ni une ni deux il se mange mon poing dans la figure !

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !? Tu me cherches c'est ça ! Tu me frappes comme ci j'avais ta texture de peau ! La mienne est chouchoutée tout les jours ! Alors ne t'avises plus jamais de remettre les mains sur moi ! Tu m'as compris !? »

« Oh c'est bon s'il te plaît j'ai assez mal au crâne comme ça »

« Je te sauve et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien te trouver ! » dit il avec son air supérieur.

Je me rapproche de lui et lui tint à l'oreille les propos suivants :

« Je n'ai pas qu'un seul trou.. » dis-je avec un regard qui en disait long.

Et là je le voit rougir et continuer à crier.

« Mais je suis pas gay ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout à coup !? Tu divagues ma grande!»

Entre les bruits de Cavendish et les bruits des armes, des cris, j'ai pu enfin entendre les mots que j'attendais.

« Nous avons pris possession de leur quartier général, la guerre est finit »

Je me suis sentis soulagée, une sorte d'excitation remontait du plus profond de moi. Je sentais mon visage, devenu sec à cause du sang perdu, devenir humide. On avait Enfin finis, enfin. Je me retourne et pris Cavendish dans mes bras. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et la caressa. Je pu enfin respirer l'air autour de moi sans sentir mon souffle saccadée. Sentir que je suis en sécurité, que je peux enfin me laisser allez sans devoir faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je peut enfin allez le rejoindre sans essayer de ne pas me faire repérer et profiter de lui plus de 11minutes. Enfin je pourrait revoir son visage sans le casque qui l'accompagne partout.

« Ça va Nami, on a gagné, on peut enfin reprendre une vie normale ! »


	3. Chapitre 2

« .. et n'oubliez pas ! Nous avons œuvré dans un but de paix. Ne vous blâmez pas d'avoir tué, pour sauver votre peau ou encore car vous avez rencontré un ennemi. Ce que vous avez entreprit est ce que tout homme aurait fait ! Des hommages seront rendus aux hommes et femmes ayant perdu la vie durant ce dur combat. Durant ce combat où vos vies ont faillit disparaître de cette terre. Certaines familles des défunts en apprenant la nouvelle ont eu terriblement mal. Je le conçoit et je suis de tout cœur avec eux. Cependant vous faites cela pour l'avenir, ces quelques trois générations seront terriblement touché par votre mort, mais dites vous il vaut mieux être triste ce jours et vivre le lendemain, plutôt que d'être soumis à des personnes vivants avec des idéologies contraires aux nôtres ! Pensez au futur de vos proches ! Ce qui n'ont pu venir se battre ! Et donnez leur votre vie ! »

Des hurlements ce firent entendre dans toute la ville pour acclamé ce que le roi venait de dire. Un rassemblement des trois armées avait été prévu pour fêter la fin de cette guerre. Cependant quelques personnes restaient silencieuse.

PDV Law

J'observe tout ce petit monde devenir hystérique face aux propos du roi. Comment on peut être aussi crédule vraiment. Cette manière de parlait, de regarder son auditoire. Une personne qui doit faire un discours devant autant de personne serait sûrement stressé. Ou même il serait un peu intimidé. Soit parce que c'est un grand timide, soir par ce qu'il fais attention à ce qu'il dit ou encore parce qu'il a besoin de ce sentir rassuré .

Cependant, lui n'a pas une seul fois posé son regard sur la foule. Ou a peine une demi seconde. Il est tellement sûr de lui, tellement entraîné à parler, tellement imbus de sa personne qu'il pense que quoi qu'il dise, le peuple et les soldats seront d'accord avec lui. Ces paroles m'ont vraiment mis mal à l'aise d'ailleurs.

C'est un grand jeune homme, qui doit facilement atteindre les deux mètres, il doit être de taille égal à kidd sans doute, il me dépasse du haut de mon mètre quatre vingt douze, il a des cheveux blond en parfaite inadéquation avec ses sourcils de couleur noir, un long long, droit et fin, des yeux bleu qui ont tendance à être endormis.

Vous avez devant vous le cas typique d'un pervers narcissique manipulateur imbus de sa personne. Je me souviens que le général de division de l'arme de l'air Joz m'avait déjà parlais de ça, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec sa présence et la manière dont il regarde.

Je finis par regarder l'es comportement de mes collègues au sein de l'armée terrestre :

Les généraux Marco, Begue, Shanks et dragon sont conscients de ses paroles. Ils ont du comprendre. Cependant luffy, bay, et la clique ont l'air enthousiasme, pareil pour Doflamingo, la situation a l'aire de l'amuser.

Les colonels Crocodile, robin, reiju et Zoro sont silencieux, mais eux aussi doivent avoir compris. Robin est quelqu'un de très réfléchis et flegmatique, Reiju est dans le même cas, Zoro, malgré l'air qu'il donne aux autres à dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'es lieutenant sont assez inattentifs. Ils se disent qu'ils ont leurs supérieurs et ils peuvent se reposer sur eux. Du coup il y a des lieutenants comme ce cher Barto, voyant luffy être heureux a décidé de suivre le même chemin. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour prendre en grade cependant.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres corps d'armées et vis que les réactions sont autant bien partagées qu'ici.

Je n'écoutais même plus ce que disait le roi. Je ne voulais pas écouter encore une seule parole de son boniment.

« Alors Law, pas convaincu ? » dit la voix d'une femme.

« Ça se voit tant que ça sur mon visage ? » disais-je avec un sourire sans pour autant regarder mon interlocutrice.

« Mmmh je dirais que non. En fait depuis toute à l'heure je vois que tu observes nos réactions, et tu n'a pas fait une seul fois une tête qui a montré ton soutient aux paroles du roi, alors j'en est déduis que tu pensais comme moi, mais également Reiju, et tout les autres. »

« perspicace »

« Tu en doutais ? Tu me déçois » dit elle avec un air d'ennui collait au visage.

« Colonel robin, appelle moi par mon grade s'il te plaît. »

« Nous en sommes réduis à cela mon général ? » dit-elle avec un moue exagérée

« Depuis quand vous vous appelez par votre grade vous deux ? C'est seulement quand vous êtes en compagnies de vos supérieurs d'habitude ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Mr 1 et Robin répondis a ma place.

« Je crois que je l'ai froissé » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Bien sûr qu'elle m'a froissé.

PDV extérieur

Tout le monde commençait à se séparer après le discours du roi. Certains commencent à savoir ce qu'ils allaient mettre à la réception de ce soir, d'autres voulaient allez se reposer, tandis que quelques personnes allaient se rejoindre boire un café.

« Doflamingo, tu nous accompagnes ? » dit Kid se retournant vers ce dernier.

« mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème le môme !? Appel moi général ! Et si possible général de division ! On est pas Amis. »

« Commence ça le môme ? T'en veux peut être une pour teindre tes plumes d'oies !? Le rouge tira sans doute mieux que le rose anus que tu portes à longueur de journée !» dit Kid avec un sourire victorieux au visage. Il savait que ses paroles était d'un très haut niveau et elle allez achever le blond.

Doflamingo commence à prendre une teinte rougeâtre, une veine fit son apparition au dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

« Il va prendre chère » insinua hawkins a voix basse.

« C'est sur » rajouta crocodile sur le même ton.

« Law ? »

« Je ne suis plus médecin de l'armée, qu'il se débrouille avec ses problèmes. la guerre est finis rien ne m'oblige à les soigner» annonça Law

« Dégonflé » dit Marco

Et ils continuèrent à parler et se disputer encore quelques minutes.

« général Marco ? Te joins tu à nous pour fêter la fin de la guerre ? Nous allons avec Law, kid et Reiju rejoindre boa et mihawk pour allez boire un verre. » dit robin

« Oui pourquoi pas ! » dit il enjoué.

« Vous en avez mis du temps dis donc ?! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'ai mal aux pieds. Ces talons ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ! »

« Boa ? Nous allions vous rejoindre » dit Law avec amusement en voyant les ampoules de la dénommée Boa qu'elle montrait fièrement à tous.

« Comme nous sommes tous empiler les uns sur les autres dans les avions d'attaques, je n'ai pas pu me changer avant l'attaque. Du coup allez vous battre en talon alors que vous faites déjà huit mètres de haut. Je devais me baisser pour passer les portes » dit elle exaspérée

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! » dit kidd

« C'est une façon de parler feu follet» réagit ace.

« Je parlais pas de ça le dingue d'allumette ! Comment ça elle se bat en talon ? »

« Vous avez pas finis avec les surnoms débiles »

« Oh mais c'est parce que tu veux ton petit surnom que tu le prend comme ça face d'ananas raté »

« Kidd mais calme toi sur les clash Non ? »

« écoute j'suis sous vos ordres depuis quelques mois déjà, la guerre est finis autant reprendre les bonnes vielles habitudes n'est ce pas » dit il en regardant robin avec intérêt.

« Les moments de faiblesses arrivent même au plus fort » dit elle.

« alors tes moments de faiblesses arrivent bien constamment, pour une personne aussi forte que toi comme tu dis »

« Il y a bien plus interessant a regarder que tes "qualités physionomiques" mon chère Eustass. Remet toi en question »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'ai le talent, assume que c'était génial »

« et Une parfaite erreur »

« Ça me va comme réponse, allons rejoindre les autres qui ont avancé sans nous » dit il exaspéré « à moins que tu veuilles ressentir les à coups brutales de mon bassin contre tes fesses rebondit ? J'aimais bien l'expression que tu affichais se soir là »

« Kidd ? Ne me parles plus jamais comme ça. »

« Je rigole, je rigole ! De toute façon personnes ne nous écoutes ! » dit il en enroulant son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Toute a l'heure, tu n'as pas trouver ça bizarre le discours du roi Ener ? La façon dont il a choisit ses mots et l'emplacement. » demanda Robin

« Oue c vrai, j'en est parlé toute a l'heure avec Marco. Je suis sûr que quelque chose se prépare. Marco est du même avis que moi »

« Quand il a demandé à ce que les gens meurt pour autrui, on pourrait penser que c'est une noble cause, préserver les générations futures. Mais aucuns monarques ne se permettrait cela. Lavage de cerveau ? »

« Y'a de fortes probabilités » répondait kid pensif.

PDV Kidd

Il était vrai que ce que disait robin avait un sens. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas là seule à avoir remarquée. Pratiquement tout les hauts gradés ont fait attention à ce détail. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue Killer. Il me gonfle avec sa relation « caché » ! C'est devenue un secret de polichinelle !

Tout le monde les a entendu la nuit de leurs ébats !

Ça m'a mit la rage d'ailleurs ! Je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit à cause du rapport que je devais rendre « oh oui prend moi comme ça ! » , « tu me fais mal », « la poignée de la porte agrippe mes cheveux » et patati et patata ! Ça m'a écœuré d'entendre tous ça et en même temps j'avais envie de mourir de honte à cause de Trafalgar qui me regardait de travers avec un sourire de maniaco-dépressif la. En plus comment il a fait pour éjaculer aussi vite ? Ils avaient pas deux heures devant eux ! Me dites pas qu'il est précoce. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes tellement je rigolais. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement.

Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de mettre robin dans mon lit, avec le regard de Trafalgar, sur le côté, nous regardant. Ou encore mettre Boa, d'ailleurs elle avait déjà couché avec luffy, mihawk et Cavendish. En 26 ans je pensais qu'elle aurait eu plus de partenaire.

Tashigi a l'air pas mal mais avec smoker qui la protège comme ci c'était une de ses couilles ça allait être compliquée. Qui est ce que je pourrais bien me taper.

Ça fait un moment que je m'étais pas tapé quelqu'un et ça commence à me monter les nerfs. Je pourrais me taper barto si ça continue. Tout compte fais je suis pas aussi désespéré. Kaya j'me sentirais trop mal à l'aise avec elle, pareil pour caimie. La poisse. Eh voila à force de penser qu'à ça j'me suis mangé la porte du café ou on devait aller.

« Mais t'es sérieux ?! » explosa de rire Boa

« Alors là tu es sur de mettre aucunes des serveuses dans ton lit » dit Doflamingo.

Ça commence à me gonfler leur remarques !

« Fermez vos gueule » dis-je avec le doigt d'honneur de Law qui accompagnait la fin de ma phrase. Toujours le mot pour rire le mort.

J'ouvris alors là porte qui éteint maintenant teintée de rouge, le tout formant deux trous béants. Manquerait plus qu'il y est le reste..


End file.
